Bad at love
by XSanversWES
Summary: Después de su ruptura hace ya 9 años, Alex y Maggie dividieron sus caminos en busca de nuevas etapas. Por un lado, Alex alcanzó su sueño de tener una familia y Maggie siguió con su trabajo como detective en otra ciudad. Ambas pensaron que habían superado su ruptura pero por cosas del destino volverán a encontrarse ¿Qué pasará ahora? - Historia co-escrita con AgenteDanvers (Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

Alex se apresura al cruzar las puertas principales de escuela donde Jamie estudia, ya era tarde para su reunión con el director. La secretaria del Sr. Smith llamó ayer por la mañana a Alex para así poder agendar una reunión y allí poder informarle sobre el comportamiento que Jamie ha estado teniendo últimamente, ya que estaba preocupado por la niña. Alex ya sabía adónde esta reunión iba a terminar y estaba avergonzada de ello.

Cuando llega a la oficina escoltada por la secretaria del Director, Ellen y el Sr. Smith ya la estaban esperando.

"Siento llegar tarde, tuve que dejar a Jamie en el departamento de su tía" dice Alex sentándose en la silla junto a Ellen "Buenos días" dice sonriendo al director y luego a Ellen.

"Ya estoy acostumbrada a que llegues tarde de todos modos" dice Ellen encogiéndose de hombros para después cruzarse de brazos.

Así que sí, Ellen es la ex esposa de Alex, bueno, futura ex esposa, los trámites ya estaban en marcha de todos modos. Habían estado casadas por casi ocho años y ahora se estaban divorciando. Todo esto fue muy repentino para la familia, especialmente para Jamie que todavía no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero Alex estaba segura de que la niña había notado todas las peleas, que con Ellen no eran especialmente silenciosas.

Alex abrió la boca para protestar, pero el director la cortó rápidamente tomando él la palabra.

"Muy bien señoras, las llamé a mi oficina para esta reunión informal porque Jamie ha tenido problemas para concentrarse en las clases y se ha quedado dormida en muchas de las lecciones" dice el Sr. Smith tomando un sorbo de agua "Este comportamiento es inaceptable en nuestra escuela, pero sé que ustedes están en un mal momento y es totalmente comprensible que Jamie tenga dolor por sus constantes peleas" dice mirando entre Alex y Ellen "Necesito que ustedes dos intenten ayudar a Jamie a tratar de comprender todo esto, sé que es difícil, yo mismo he estado en sus zapatos" dice mirándoles directamente a los ojos "y cuando me di cuenta de que la situación estaba afectando a mi hijo más que a mí y a mi ex esposa, pudimos ayudarlo y ayudarnos" Alex y Ellen asienten.

"He estado tratando de ayudar a Jamie, pero no puedo hacer mucho si solo me quedo con dos fines de semana por mes" Ellen se encoge de hombros y la cara de Alex se enrojece por la ira.

"Eso es así porque tu trabajo es básicamente viajar. Lo elegiste ya hace mucho tiempo y ahora tienes que vivir con las consecuencias, como todo el mundo hace'' dice Alex con la mandíbula apretada.

"¡Suficiente!" El Sr. Smith dice "Yo tampoco las llamé aquí para pelear-" el director mira la hora en su reloj y deja escapar un suspiro "Mira la hora, tengo otra reunión" se pone de pie y Alex y Ellen también lo hacen "Por favor, piensen en lo que hablamos, ¿Sí?" dice dando a entender que la reunión terminó.

''Que tenga buenas tardes" con una sonrisa y un asentimiento Alex sale rápidamente de la oficina, seguida de cerca por Ellen.

"¡Alex!" Cuando pisan el estacionamiento Ellen la llama y Alex quiere ignorarla, ella realmente quiere, pero se da vuelta de todos modos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Alex dice molesta.

"Solo te quiero pedir disculpas por todo eso" Alex asiente "y preguntarte sobre Jamie"

"Está bien. Se está quedando con Kara y Lena hoy, ellas la invitaron a una fiesta de pijamas y ya que mañana es sábado y todavía es mi fin de semana, la dejé'' Alex se encoge de hombros.

"Está bien, de verdad" Ellen esboza una sonrisa.

"Me tengo que ir" dice Alex haciendo un gesto hacia su auto.

"Te veo mañana, todavía tenemos que hablar con Jamie de todo esto''

"Lo sé. Mañana nos vemos. Después del almuerzo, ¿te parece bien?"

''Si claro''

''Esta bien, hasta mañana''

-:D-

"Kara, no puedes seguir arreglándome citas a ciegas con desconocidas. Sabes que no me gusta eso" dice Alex dándose una última mirada en el espejo frente a ella, acomodándose el cabello. Kara estaba sentada en el sofá con su traje de Supergirl y a su lado estaba Lena, con una copa de vino en mano, leyendo unos archivos con el logo de L-Corp. Ahora que Jamie conocía el secreto de Kara, la chica estaba muy relajada.

"Y aun así estas toda nerviosa por la cita" dice Kara con una sonrisa burlona.

"No estoy nerviosa. Simplemente no quiero ir como si no me importara" Alex se encoge de hombros mirando su reloj en la muñeca derecha.

"Lo que sea que te haga feliz, hermana" Kara se levanta del sofá y camina hacia donde Alex está "Confía en mí, ella es increíble" Kara sonríe.

''Es verdad, Karen trabaja para L-Corp, es una de mis mejores empleadas'' Lena interfiere sin despegar la mirada del archivo que estaba leyendo.

Alex resopla "Dijiste eso de las dos últimas y ahora estoy divorciándome de una de ellas. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy haciendo esto''

"¡Ni siquiera tuviste la oportunidad de conocerlas! ¡Siempre inventabas alguna excusa sobre tu trabajo y dejabas a las pobres mujeres allí!" Kara levanta sus brazos en exasperación "y ni siquiera comiences con Ellen, tienes a Jamie por ella. Además todavía no entiendo cómo te invitó a una segunda cita"

''Es verdad, más de una vez se apareció en mi oficina buscando refugio… de Kara'' Lena dice riéndose, haciendo que Kara frunza el ceño.

Alex se hace la ofendida "¡No inventé ninguna excusa!... Bueno, tal vez solo la primera vez" Alex se encoge de hombros y Kara le da _la mirada_ "Bueno, tal vez las dos veces... ¡Pero no te atrevas a usar esa mirada en mí! ¡Yo te enseñé como hacerla!''

"Usaste mi puchero más de una vez. La venganza es una perra"

''Soy testigo de eso'' Dice Lena levantándose del sofá para ir a la cocina a rellenar su copa.

'' ¿Ves?'' Kara le saca la lengua a Alex y Alex agarra una almohada, se la tira y Kara se ríe.

''No cuenta como testigo, es tu esposa'' Alex dice "Aunque tienes razón acerca de Jamie, y estoy eternamente agradecida por eso" dice Alex agarrando el casco que estaba sobre la mesita de café "despídete de Jamie por mí si se despierta ¿de acuerdo?" dice y Kara asiente.

''No creo que se despierte después de mirar Enredados. Dos veces'' Lena dice volviendo de la cocina, haciendo a Kara y Alex reír.

"Mejor me voy si quiero llegar en hora" dice Alex dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¡Te quiero! ¡Disfruta!" Kara grita desde el interior del departamento.

"Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo'' dice Alex en un susurro, sabiendo que Kara podría oírla.

"¡ESCUCHÉ ESO!" Kara grita haciendo reír a Alex.

-:D-

Si Alex era sincera, había tenido peores citas en su vida. No es que tuviera muchas de ellas, pero sabe algo acerca de las citas, aunque estaba algo desentrenada ya que la última primera cita que tuvo fue con Ellen hace 10 años.

Después de casi 28 años de su vida pensando como una mujer heterosexual y saliendo con hombres, ella sabe diferenciar una cita horrible, y esta no fue una de ellas. La mujer (Karen) estaba bien, era linda y Alex podía decir que era inteligente, pero simplemente no lo sentía. Esta chispa a primera vista que solo la sintió con... bueno, Maggie.

Es ridículo que después de 10 años se encuentre pensando en Maggie. Durante los primeros meses después de la ruptura intentaron mantenerse en contacto, ninguna de ellas podía imaginar su vida sin la otra, pero la vida continúa y simplemente... dejaron de hablar. Ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que Alex escuchó la voz de Maggie y en días como estos, la extraña.

Pero suficiente de lástima para Alex hoy. Ella ya sufrió por la ruptura y no piensa volver a hacerlo. Ella tiene una hija ahora. Una hermosa hija de la que está orgullosa.

Después de mucho pensarlo, a diferencia de los primeros meses después de la ruptura, no se arrepiente de haber terminado con Maggie, porque eso significa que ahora tiene a Jamie. Aunque no puede negar que hay veces en las cuales se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si hubiese hecho las cosas distintas, si hubiese hablado con Maggie para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo o algo. Hay veces que se arrepiente, pero lo único que tiene que hacer es ver a su hermosa hija y de repente, ninguna elección que tomó la considera incorrecta.

Jamie es la razón por la cual se despierta todas las mañanas, Jamie es todo para ella y nadie puede cambiar eso. Pero al final del día, siempre se pregunta si podría haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, pero ya es muy tarde para eso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenaaaaas! Se que dije que iba asubir el capítulo el viernes, pperom3 convencieron de subirlo hoy xD así que dije alv y lo subimos 3 espero que lo disfruteeen!**

Maggie soltó un suspiro cuando terminó de empacar las últimas dos camisetas que quedaban en el ropero, tenía que viajar esa misma tarde. Su vuelo a National City era un par de horas, si, National City, la ciudad que había dejado atrás hacía más de 9 años.

Después de su ruptura con Alex decidió que no había nada más que hacer ahí, poco tiempo después, cuando le ofrecieron la oportunidad de mudarse a Gotham, Maggie aceptó la propuesta de inmediato, era tiempo de abrir un nuevo capítulo en su vida. Tras mudarse a Gotham empezó a dedicarse al 100% en su trabajo, se la pasaba investigando y resolviendo casos, durante mucho tiempo eso fue lo único que mantuvo su mente ocupada, no quería pensar en Alex, no debía pensar en Alex, era por eso que se volvió tan "adicta" al trabajo.

Durante todos esos años Maggie no había tenido pareja, por lo menos no una pareja formal, solo algunas citas, dónde la mayoría terminaba en cosas de una sola noche, a pesar de que ya había pasado muchos años, Maggie no podía darle su corazón a alguien más, simplemente había algo que se lo impedía, algo le impedía enamorarse y Maggie ya había aceptado su destino de seguir soltera y sin compromisos. 'Quizá debería de empezar a adoptar gatos' pensaba Maggie frecuentemente con un poco de diversión.

Tomó sus maletas y caminó hacía la puerta del departamento, le dio un último vistazo antes de salir, esperaba no estar fuera por mucho tiempo, quizá un par de semanas, en lo que arreglaba un par de asuntos en la Science Division de National City.

-:D-

Maggie se había quedado dormida durante el vuelo, despertó justo cuando el avión llegaba a su destino, gruñó perezosamente mientras se estiraba.

Miró por la ventana, el día estaba despejado, y al parecer había un buen clima. Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo, empezó a jugar con sus dedos para tratar de calmarse mientras veía que el avión descendía cada vez más hasta que aterrizaron, un par de minutos después les indicaron a los pasajeros que ya podían bajar.

En cuanto Maggie salió del avión se dio cuenta que incluso el aire de National City era diferente al de Gotham, se sentía más liviano, más fresco y no la mal interpreten, no es que no le gustara Gotham, simplemente no lo sentía como su hogar, ella sabía que su corazón siempre estaría en National City.

Pasó a recoger su equipaje, por el cual tuvo que esperar unos 10 minutos, ya que al parecer lo habían dejado hasta atrás. Una vez que encontró su maleta se dirigió a la salida; afuera habían muchas personas, seguramente esperando a sus seres queridos o algo parecido, aunque Maggie también tenía a alguien esperándola, a unos 20 metros delante de ella estaba Winn, quién le sonrió ampliamente cuando la vio, Maggie le devolvió el gesto mientras caminaba hacia él.

Winn y Maggie se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, por lo general siempre se hablaban por mensajes de texto y una que otra llamada, Winn prácticamente era la única persona de National City con la que Maggie aún tenía contacto. Además de M'gann. Cuando Maggie le comentó a Winn que iría a National City por un par de semanas. Winn le dijo que podía quedarse en su departamento y que no iba a aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

"Mags" la saludó alegremente Winn mientras le daba un abrazo.

"Hola Winn, me da mucho gusto verte" Maggie le correspondió el abrazo.

"Lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo y tú eres como un fantasma, no te he visto en 1000 años" Bromeó Winn rompiendo el abrazó aún sin borrar su sonrisa.

"Lo siento, he tenido demasiado trabajo" Se excusó Maggie un poco avergonzada.

"Ya sé, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, te ves diferente" sonrió Winn.

"Ugh, ya se me estoy volviendo vieja, pero tu. no te quedas atrás" bromeó Maggie haciendo que Winn soltara una carcajada.

"No quise decir eso, te sigues viendo tan genial como siempre, solo que te ves un poco diferente, pero en el buen sentido, ya sabes" Winn le hizo un guiño. "Vamos a mi departamento, seguramente estarás cansada"

"Gracias por dejar que me quede en tu departamento, pero no era necesario, en serio" Digo Maggie con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo no quería estar sola esas semanas en National City, era un alivio saber que tendría a Winn a su lado. Cuando se fue, ella y Winn llegaron a un acuerdo, no se nombraba a Alex en sus conversaciones, Maggie no iba a preguntar por ella y Winn no iba a contarle nada relacionado con su ex. Por lo menos así fue más fácil para ella.

"Ay no seas tonta, somos amigos, ¿no? Además sirve para recuperar el tiempo perdido, no te he visto en años" Dijo Winn animadamente mientras le daba a su amiga un golpe en el hombro.

El buen humor de Winn era lo que Maggie necesitaba en esos momentos, ahora se sentía más feliz y tranquila, y estaba segura que disfrutaría su estadía en National City.

-:D-

Maggie estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana del copiloto, la ciudad había cambiado aunque aún conservaba su esencia, sintió tristeza y al mismo tiempo emoción al pasar por todos esos lugares que frecuentaba con Alex, recordaba esa sensación cálida que le producía estar con Alex, soltó un pequeño suspiro de tristeza.

"¿En qué piensas?" Preguntó Winn mirando a Maggie de reojo sin despegar la vista del camino.

"En todos los recuerdos que esto me trae" respondió la chica sin despegar la vista de la ventana. "Mira ese era el restaurante favorito de Alex, jamás entendí por qué era su favorito. La comida no estaba tan increíble como ella decía, pero vendían un pastel delicioso" Dijo divertida mientras señalaba hacía el restaurante mencionado.

"¿Has pensado en…volver a ver a Alex? Umm…ya sabes, podrías aprovechar para hablar con ella" Winn se encogió de hombros.

"No sé, no creo que sea buena idea, no puedo aparecer así como así en su vida" Maggie se quedó un par de segundos en silencio, pensando en la idea de su amigo "¿Qué le voy a decir? 'Hey Alex! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? No he sabido nada de ti en 9 años pero ahora quiero que seamos mejores amigas' no, no, simplemente no es buena idea, ella debe de estar ocupada" Negó con la cabeza.

"Oh vamos, no seas cabezota, solo digo que deberían de hablar, no han hablado en 9 años" Dijo Winn.

Maggie iba a contestarle algo, pero en ese momento llegaron al departamento de Winn.

"Llegamos" Sonrió el I.T .

Ambos bajaron del auto y después subieron al departamento de Winn.

"Wow, es muy lindo, creo que nunca había estado aquí" sonrió la detective mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada, el departamento era un poco pequeño pero realmente era muy lindo.

"Creo que no" sonrió Winn "Siéntete en tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo no te acabes el helado y estaremos bien" bromeó.

"No prometo no hacerlo" se rió Maggie mientras se dejaba caer sobre su trasero en el sofá. "Gracias otra vez, en serio no sé qué haría yo sola aquí, todo me trae demasiados recuerdos" Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

"Por suerte me tienes a mí y mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti" Winn le sonrió mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

"¿Crees que…crees que Alex se acuerde de mí?" Preguntó Maggie de repente, era imposible no pensar en Alex mientras estaba en la ciudad… era imposible no pensar en Alex ya de por sí "Es que…cuando terminamos intentamos ser algo así como amigas, pero no funcionó y ambas perdimos todo tipo de comunicación, creó que lo último que ella supo sobre mi es que me mudaría, aunque nunca le dije a dónde" se encogió de hombros mientras soltaba un suspiro ''Yo cuando me fui creo que estaba saliendo con alguien, o eso me enteré''

"Claro que se acuerda de ti, uno no puede simplemente olvidar a las personas que una vez amó, estoy seguro de que aún se pregunta por ti" Dijo Winn con suavidad ''es más, yo sé que quedamos en no hablar de Alex, pero ella pregunta por ti de vez en cuando. Y eso es lo único que voy a decir'' Saber que Alex todavía piensa en ella hace que Maggie sonría, pero no puede permitírselo.

"Trataré de no pensar en ella mientras este aquí, haré lo que tenga que hacer y disfrutaré de la ciudad" Dijo Maggie después de pensarlo un rato, de nada serviría pensar en Alex, simplemente esperaba que Alex estuviera bien y que fuera feliz.

"Así se habla" Winn le dio una palmadita en el hombro. "Yo solo decía que quizá podían quedar en verse y ponerse al día, pero si esa es tu decisión, por mí está bien"

Maggie no dijo nada, solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa seguido de un bostezó.

"Oh lo siento, seguramente solo quieres dormir, ven te mostraré la habitación de invitados" Winn se levantó del sofá.

"Gracias, y lo siento pero en verdad muero de sueño, te prometo que estas semanas las aprovecharemos para salir y hacer lo que quieras" Dijo Maggie mientras seguía a su amigo.

"Muy bien Maggie, ese es el espíritu, te llevaré a bares gais" bromeó Winn.

Maggie rompió su promesa más tarde esa noche mientras estaba acostada en su cama, Maggie no pudo evitar pensar en Alex, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? Quizá Alex estaba dormida, junto a la mujer que ama, ambas abrazadas con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al estar juntas, Maggie ya no tenía derechos de sentir celos y sabía que Alex había seguido con su vida y que probablemente estaba felizmente casada y con hijos y un perro, pero Maggie sintió una pizca de celos.

Por unos segundos se sintió tal y como se había sentido durante los primeros meses que estuvo separada de Alex, se sintió impotente y triste, hacía muchos años que no se sentía así, cansada de sus pensamientos, simplemente cerró los ojos esperando poder conciliar el sueño. "Te veo luego, Mags" fue la última frase que rondó por su cabeza antes de caer en un profundo sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de su cita anoche, Alex se encontraba más cansada de lo normal. Estas cosas le agotaban y eso, sumado al hecho de que Ellen hoy pasaba a recoger todas sus cosas (las pocas cosas que tenía en su casa, ya que la vida como marine no le permitía quedarse mucho en un lugar fijo) la tenían con pocas ganas de dejar la cama.

Contra toda voluntad finalmente después de 15 minutos mirando las noticias en su móvil, se dispuso a salir de la cama y enfrentar el largo día que tenía por delante. Se preparó un café y se decidió por mirar algunos casos abiertos de la DEO, a pesar de ser su día libre (desde Jamie se tomaba al menos dos días a la semana para estar con su hija) se dedicó, ese pequeño rato, a tratar de encontrarle sentido a todas estas víctimas que al parecer, nada tenían que ver.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida con todas estas pistas sin sentido cuando sintió una corriente de aire proveniente de la ventana a sus espaldas, seguida de la distintiva risa de su hija. Instantáneamente una gran sonrisa se forma en su rostro, al darse vuelta, encuentra a Kara en su traje con Jamie en sus brazos.

''Ma!'' Jamie salta de los brazos de Kara y corre a los de Alex.

''Hola pequeña'' Alex la levanta en sus brazos dejándole besos en todo el rostro a Jamie, provocando risitas por parte de su hija '' ¿Cómo estuvo la pijamada con las tías?''

'' ¡Estuvo genial! ¡Vimos Enredados dos veces!'' Jamie levanta dos de sus pequeños deditos. Alex sonríe y deja otro beso en la sien de la pequeña.

''Hay café recién hecho en la cafetera, Kara'' Kara abrió la boca para hablar pero Alex la cortó ''Si, hay sobras de postickers en la heladera también''

''Yo sabía que tenía una buena razón para considerarte mi hermana preferida'' Kara dice sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la cocina a una velocidad mayor a la de cualquier humano.

''No cuenta, soy tu única hermana'' Alex dice devolviéndole la sonrisa cuando Jamie se pone inquieta en sus brazos.

''Ma bájame'' Jamie dice tratando de bajarse ''Quiero ir a mi habitación a ver al Sr. Bigotes'' Alex la pone con cuidado en el suelo y Jamie sale corriendo al cuarto. El Sr. Bigotes es un conejito de peluche que Kara le regaló a penas cuando ella tenía unos meses. Siempre fue su peluche favorito.

'' ¡Con cuidado!'' Alex grita pero Jamie no le hace caso.

''No se cansa nunca'' Kara dice con la boca llena de postickers '' ¿Hoy van a hablar con ella?'' Alex asiente.

''Se supone que Ellen viene después de almorzar'' Alex suspira ''No sé ni por dónde empezar'' Kara se acerca a ella, dejando la taza de café sobre la isla de la cocina ''No sé cómo decirle a mi hija que sus madres no van a estar juntas'' los ojos de Alex se llenan de lágrimas ''Yo sé que no éramos la familia perfecta, lo sé. Ellen pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el barco y yo muchas veces tuve que pagarle horas extras a la niñera o recurrir a ti o a Lena para cuidar de Jamie, pero nunca, NUNCA faltó amor en esta familia, ni de mi parte, ni de la parte de Ellen'' Kara tomó las manos de Alex entre sus manos y las guio al sofá, donde se sentaron más cómodas ''Yo sé que mil errores cometí y sé que Ellen sabe que ella también los cometió, pero nunca perdimos la meta en nuestra vida, hacer de Jamie la mejor persona posible'' ahora un par de lágrimas caen de sus ojos y Kara la abraza.

''Yo soy testigo de todo esto, Alex. Yo sé lo que sacrificaste por Jamie y se lo mucho que la amas. Pero tu también tienes tu vida, y Ellen por más importante que ella es, no se están haciendo feliz mutuamente y eso afecta profundamente a Jamie, aún más de lo que la puede llegar a afectar el hecho de estar viviendo con sus madres divorciadas. Sabes que aprecio mucho a Ellen, pero si tengo que tirarla al espacio por ti y por Jamie, lo haría'' Kara dice secándole las lágrimas a su hermana con el pulgar, tratando de alivianar un poco el ambiente.

''Gracias, Kara… Creo que al final, también eres mi hermana favorita'' Alex dice formando una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose más confiada con la decisión que estaban tomando.

Kara fue a contestar cuando de repente se detiene, frunciendo el ceño. ''Hay un incendio al otro lado de la ciudad. Debo irme'' y antes de que Alex pueda despedirse, con la misma velocidad que entró, se fue.

En el momento que Kara se fue, Alex empezó a sentir el mismo nerviosismo que antes. Miró el reloj de la pared de la cocina, faltaba una media hora antes de que Ellen llegara, así que se decidió por ir a jugar con Jamie y Gertrude (su pequeña perrita de tan solo unos meses) un rato, ya que su hija ya había almorzado con Kara y Lena antes y ella no tenía hambre.

Media hora pasó volando jugando en el jardín con Jamie y Gertie, cuando quisieron acordar, Ellen estaba entrando por la puerta principal cargando con unas bolsas del lugar favorito de Jamie para merendar.

'' ¡Mami!'' Jamie dejó la pelota con la que estaba jugando y salió corriendo directamente hacia los brazos de su mami, seguida de cerca por la perrita. Ellen bajó a su nivel para poder levantarla, dando un par de giros con ella en brazos.

''Hola mi vida'' Ellen le dedica su más dulce sonrisa a su pequeña hija '' ¿Cómo estuvo la pijamada anoche?''

'' ¡La tía Kara y la tía Lena son las mejores!'' Dice Jamie aun en los brazos de su mami.

"Si, lo son" Ellen responde todavía sonriendo.

''Jamie, tenemos que hablar contigo sobre algo importante'' Alex dice recostándose en el marco de la puerta que da al jardín. Ellen sienta a Jamie en una de las sillas de la cocina y ella misma se sienta a su lado.

'' ¿Qué pasó?'' pregunta Jamie curiosa '' ¿Es por la escuela?'' cuando sus ojitos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, Alex fue hacia donde su hija estaba, se sentó a su lado rodeándola con sus brazos.

''En parte si lo es, cariño. Pero eso no es todo. De la escuela hablaremos más adelante'' Alex se acomoda de tal forma que está mirando a los ojos a Jamie, todavía húmedos con lágrimas que no cayeron ''Estamos seguras con tu madre que últimamente has notado que discutimos mucho'' Alex espera a que Jamie asienta para seguir ''Con tu madre hablamos y creemos que lo mejor para todas nosotras es que tu mami y yo nos divorciemos''

Jamie frunce el ceño '' ¿Que es _divorciemos_?''

''Mami no va a estar mucho con nosotras ahora, ella va a vivir en otro lado cuando no esté en el barco. Algunos fines de semana vas a ir con tu mami para su nueva casa'' Le explica Alex.

''Pero yo voy a seguir aquí, ¿verdad? Contigo'' Jamie se abalanza sobre Alex escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del hombro de su madre.

''Si cariño, vas a quedarte aquí conmigo, con las tías Kara y Lena y los tíos James y Winn también, nada va a cambiar mucho'' Alex dice acariciando la espalda de su hija, tratando de tranquilizarla ''Solo que vamos a tener que compartirte un poco'' Alex le sonríe.

''Yo sé que no he estado mucho con ustedes últimamente, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, Jamie. Y que las dos queremos lo mejor para ti, ¿sí?'' Ellen abraza a Jamie y le da un beso en la mejilla.

''Y yo a ti, mami'' Jamie le sonríe, devolviéndole el beso.

''Porque no vas a tu cuarto, amor. Quiero hablar con tu madre sobre cosas de grandes, ¿sí?'' Ellen le dice y Jamie asiente. Alex mira confundida a Ellen, tenía planeado pasar su última tarde como familia juntas, mirando alguna película que Jamie eligiese (probablemente Enredados) y comiendo chocolates (únicamente porque es una ocasión especial).

'' ¿En que estabas pensando?'' Ellen dice tan pronto como oye la puerta del cuarto de Jamie cerrándose.

'' ¿Disculpa?'' Alex pregunta confundida.

''No podes poner en mi contra a mi propia hija. Entiendo que fuiste tú quien la dio a luz, entiendo que tal vez tengas un vínculo más fuerte con ella del que yo tengo. Pero es injusto que por eso pienses que de alguna forma te pertenezca más de lo que me pertenece a mi'' el rostro de Ellen estaba rojo por la ira ''No voy a permitir que la alejes de mí, Alex. Voy a ir a donde sea para que eso no suceda'' Alex no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Había quedado perpleja escuchando las palabras de su casi exesposa. Pero Ellen no era la única con cosas para decir.

'' ¿Sabes qué? Todo esto es consecuencia de tus actos, no de los míos. Y volvemos a lo mismo de siempre ¡volvemos a la misma pelea que tenemos siempre! ¡Elegiste el trabajo sobre nosotras! Si me preguntabas hace unos años te hubiera dicho que era lo que más admiraba de alguien, su devoción por el trabajo, pero después vino Jamie, y en el momento que yo tuve que elegir entre el trabajo o mi hija, no lo dudé, mi hija es más importante que cualquier otra cosa'' ahora era Alex quien estaba enfadada y había levantado la voz ''Y yo te avise, te advertí que el no pasar tiempo con tu hija iba a traer consecuencias. Yo te dije que solos los fines de semana no eran suficientes para conocerse, pero no me escuchaste. ¡AHORA TIENES QUE LIDIAR CON EL HECHO DE QUE TU HIJA NO TE CONOCE!'' Su voz falla en la última frase. Finalmente dijo lo que tenía ganas de decir desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque se arrepintió rápidamente al ver la mirada que Ellen tenia.

A pesar de todo, fueron casi 9 años de su vida que ella dedico a Ellen. Y ella la amó con todo su ser, la dejo entrar en su vida y la conoce como nadie más lo hace. Pero esto no podía seguir así, por más amor haya entre ellas (porque si, Alex todavía tiene sentimientos hacia Ellen), no pueden vivir discutiendo todos los días y perjudicando a Jamie.

''Como quieras'' Ellen levanta sus manos en signo de rendición ''Voy a despedirme de _mi hija_ y me voy. Esta discusión no ha terminado'' dice haciendo hincapié en la parte de _hija._

Ellen se levanta de la silla donde estaba y va hacia la habitación de Jamie. Mientras tanto, Alex se queda en su lugar, pensando sobre todo lo que le dijo Ellen. Teme haber puesto a Jamie en contra de su ex inconscientemente. ¿Y si de verdad lo hizo? Los niños pequeños son muy influenciables, una queja aquí y otra allá y Jamie ya puede ser persuadida para pensar mal de su mami. Alex nunca quiso esto, no cree que-

''JAMIE!?'' Ellen regresa corriendo del pasillo que da al resto de la casa ''Has visto a Jamie?'' pregunta agitada.

'' ¿No está en su habitación?'' Alex pregunta tratando de mantener la calma, Ellen niega '' ¿En el baño tampoco?'' Ellen niega otra vez.

''Ya la busque por todos lados de la casa, menos el jardín, y el único acceso es ese que está ahí'' Ellen dice señalando la puerta detrás de Alex ''Ahora que pienso, tampoco veo a Gertrude''

'' ¿Segura que no estará jugando al escondite o algo así?'' Alex pregunta y Ellen solo se encoje de hombros '' ¡Jamie! Si estás jugando sal, ¡ya ganaste!'' después de dar vueltas por la casa buscándola, Alex se empieza a poner nerviosa enserio. Estuvieron un buen rato discutiendo. Tal vez hace mucho se fue y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

El director tenía razón, esto estaba afectando mucho a Jamie y ellas estaban haciendo un horrible trabajo como madres.

''Voy a llamar a la policía'' Ellen dice al mismo tiempo que saca su móvil del bolsillo.

''Voy a llamar a la DEO y a Kara. Todos tienen que estar disponibles'' Alex saca su teléfono e inmediatamente marca el número de J'onn. Rápidamente lo pone en situación y Alex puede escuchar a J'onn dando instrucciones.

''Voy a llamar a Kar-'' Alex no termino la frase porque el timbre sonó. En un segundo tanto Ellen como Alex estaban en la puerta.

Fue Ellen quien abrió la puerta.

Y ahí va la calma de Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie se fue a su habitación tal y como su mami le había dicho, aún estaba algo confundida por todo eso del divorcio.

A pesar de tener 5 años Jamie entendía perfectamente que su mami se iría y la vería muy poco y eso le dolía demasiado, pero no entendía por qué quería irse. Era mucho que procesar para una niña de 5 años.

Jamie se sentía culpable, como si de cierto modo Ellen se fuera por su culpa, probablemente había hecho algo que la hizo enojar y no quería volver a verla. Sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en la posibilidad de que su mami ya no quería verla, probablemente por eso pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

Cuando escuchó la pelea de la sala sus lágrimas empezaron a correr violentamente, escuchó un pequeño rasguño en la puerta, la abrió lentamente y Gertrude entró corriendo a su habitación, al parecer tampoco le gustaba escuchar las peleas de Alex y Ellen. Jamie se agacho para acariciar al perro, Gertrude le empezó a lamer la cara, como si de algún modo quisiera que Jamie dejará de llorar.

"¿Tú nunca te irás, verdad Gertrude?" abrazó a su perrita mientras sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

Jamie se levantó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, quería irse, tenía miedo, no sabía a donde podría ir, jamás había salido de su casa ella sola, entonces se le ocurrió que no estaría sola, Gertrude la acompañaría.

Tomó su mochila, hechó un paquete de galletitas a medio comer, un jugo de manzana que no se había tomado en la escuela, una chamarra y obviamente el Sr. Bigotes no podía faltar.

"Ven, Gertrude" Susurró Jamie mientras la llamaba con la mano para que la siguiera.

-:D-

Maggie regresó del departamento de policía, solo había ido para checar un par de papeles, realmente no se había tardado nada. Winn le había avisado que saldría hasta muy tarde del trabajo, así que no tenía muchas ganas de pasear por la ciudad ella sola.

"¿Ahora que?" Se preguntó a si misma mientras agarraba una botella con agua y se sentaba en el sofá de la sala.

Tomó el control de la televisión y empezó a pasar canales, así estuvo un rato, dio dos vueltas completas a todos los canales, pero no había nada interesante, todo era noticias o programas de cocina, simplemente la apagó. Tomó su celular, pero no tenía a nadie con quién hablar, Maggie Sawyer no era una persona de amigos, utilizaba su celular para asuntos del trabajo y para hablar con Winn, claro.

Harta de su aburrimiento, se levantó del sofá y fue hacía su habitación, hacía un lindo clima, así que saldría al parque a correr un rato, se colocó su ropa deportiva y se recogió el cabello en una coleta.

Caminó unos 10 minutos hasta llegar al parque, realmente quedaba muy cerca, en el parque habían muchas personas paseando a sus perros, niños jugando y personas yendo de un lado a otro, realmente todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Maggie tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar, empezó trotando lentamente para después poco a poco ir más rápido. Correr la relajaba, se sentía libre cuando lo hacía, a su parecer correr era una de las mejores maneras de matar el tiempo, realmente disfrutaba de ello y no lograba entender como había gente que lo odiaba.

Llevaba unos 30 minutos corriendo, su corazón latía rápidamente y una capa de sudor cubría su rostro así que decidió detenerse por un rato. Iba a dejar de correr para caminar un poco y calmar su respiración, pero algo llamó su atención. Una pequeña niña de unos 5 años estaba sentada en una banca del parque llorando, Maggie se acercó hasta donde estaba la niña, probablemente la pequeña estaba perdida.

"Hey ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Maggie con suavidad al llegar junto a la niña.

La chica se sobresaltó al notar la presencia de Maggie, simplemente la veía con miedo sin decir una sola palabra.

"Esta bien, tranquila, no te haré daño" Maggie se sentó lentamente junto a ella, al parecer la niña no tenía intenciones de hablar, solamente la estaba viendo como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, así que Maggie decidió aligerar un poco el ambiente. "Que lindo perrito, ¿es tuyo?" Preguntó al observar al pequeño perro color chocolate que estaba acostado en el suelo, ahora mirándola atento.

La chica asintió mientras secaba las lágrimas con las manos.

"¿Puedo acariciarlo?" Preguntó, a lo que la chica volvió a asentir con la cabeza. "Ven pequeño" Maggie hizo un pequeño chasquido con los dedos, el perro se acercó hacía ella, Maggie lo cargó.

"Gertrude!" Jamie rió cuando el perro empezó a lamerle la cara a Maggie.

"¿Se llama Gertrude?" Maggie alzó las cejas con sorpresa, la única persona cuerda que le pondría así a un perro era Alex Danvers.

"Si" Ahora la chica le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su mascota.

"Me llamó Maggie, Maggie Sawyer" se presentó, aprovechando que la niña se veía más relajada.

"¿Maggie?" La pequeña frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Maggie con detenimiento, como si la estuviera analizando tratando de encontrar algo en ella, esa mirada de concentración se la hacía conocida a Maggie, no sabía porqué, pero le parecía que había visto ese gesto antes.

"Si…ese es mi nombre, ¿Por qué?" Levantó la ceja un poco divertida al ver que la pequeña la seguía observando detenidamente.

"¡Tú eres Maggie!" Sonrió la niña "Eres amiga de mi mamá, vi una foto en su teléfono" exclamó con emoción.

Ahora Maggie es la que veía a la niña con confusión, ¿Amiga de su mamá? Por su mente paso una idea muy loca, pero la deshechó de inmediato…aunque era demasiada coincidencia, aquellos ojos castaños se le hacían cada vez más familiares y el nombre del perro no era un nombre que las personas normales usarían para nombrar a sus mascotas.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Maggie con un nudo en la garganta, le iba a preguntar a la chica cuál era el nombre de su madre, pero no estaba segura de estar lista para escuchar la respuesta.

"Jamie Danvers" sonrió señalándose con un dedo.

Maggie abrió los ojos como platos 'Jamie Danvers' repitió en su cabeza, por poco deja caer al perro cuando escuchó el apellido de la chica, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, tenía una montaña se emociones dentro de ella, no sabía ni que decir, decidió que lo mejor sería bajar al perrito, no sentía fuerza para sostenerlo y no quería tirarlo.

"Tú…¿Tú mamá es Alex Danvers?" Esa pregunta ya estaba de más, pero era lo único coherente que pudo preguntar, quería que Jamie lo confirmara, por que aún no lo podía creer.

"Si" ahora Jamie tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. "Vi una foto tuya en su teléfono y mamá me dijo que a ti te gustan las armas y que eras amiga suya"

Maggie se quedó un par de minutos sin decir una palabra, aún estaba procesado todo lo que acababa de escuchar, era bueno saber que Alex había logrado ser feliz, aunque aún estaba un poco sorprendida por la noticia.

"Y…¿Dónde esta tú mamá?" Preguntó la detective con nerviosismo mientras buscaba a Alex con la mirada.

"No quiero ver a mamá" Jamie se cruzó de brazos con un gesto de enojo pero se veía un poco de tristeza en su mirada.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó con asombro ante la respuesta de Jamie. "¿Te peleaste con ella?"

Jamie negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

"Ella y mi mami siempre pelean" contestó en voz baja mientras abrazaba al Sr. Bigotes. "Y no me gusta que peleen"

"¿Te escapaste de tu casa?" Alzó las cejas con asombro, Jamie asintió suavemente.

"No voy a regresar a casa" respondió la pequeña con determinación sin mirar a Maggie.

"Jamie, no puedes vivir en la calle, tienes que regresar a casa" Maggie le habló con suavidad mientras acariciaba suavemente su hombro. "Seguramente tus madres estan buscándote, deben estar muy preocupadas por ti"

Jamie no decía nada, un par de lágrimas silenciosas rondaron por sus mejillas, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras movía sus pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"Escucha Jamie, yo se que a veces los adultos podemos ser muy tontos, cometemos muchos errores y sin darnos cuenta lastimamos a las personas que más amamos" Ahora Jamie la miraba con ojos tristes. "Tus madres están pasando por muchas cosas, pero conozco a tu mamá y estoy segura que ella y tu mami te aman con todo el corazón"

Jamie ahora tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento, Maggie guardó silencio, esperando a que la chica pensara un poco, mientras estaban en silencio observó a Jamie con más detenimiento, sin duda alguna sus ojos eran iguales a los de Alex, y tenía facciones y rasgos faciales casi iguales a ella.

"Extraño a mi mamá y a mi mami" Dijo la pequeña rompiendo el silencio.

Maggie sabía que si la acompañaba a su casa significaría ver a Alex y realmente no estaba lista para volver a ver a su ex, pero no podía dejar a Jamie sola, tenía que asegurarse que llegase bien a casa. Así que de levantó y extendió su mano ofreciéndosela a Jamie. La niña inmediatamente la tomó.

"Vamos, te llevaré a casa"


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie, de la mano de Maggie, se baja del banco donde estaba. Después de volver a poner dentro de la pequeña mochila el jugo de manzana, lo que quedaba de galletitas (Gertrude se comió la mayoría de ellas) y un peluche que Jamie le dijo que se llamaba Sr. Bigotes; Maggie se calza la mochila en un hombro, levanta a Gertrude y nuevamente le ofrece su mano a Jamie; cuando la niña la tomó, lentamente comenzaron a salir del parque.

Todavía no podía creer que hayan dejado a Alex escoger el nombre del perro. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír y eso captó la atención de Jamie, quien también sonrió.

'' ¿Qué pasa?'' Dijo Jamie divertida.

''No puedo creer que hayan dejado que Alex le ponga Gertrude a la perrita" La mencion del nombre hace que Gertrude levante las orejas y mire a Maggie atentamente, Maggie se ríe de nuevo ''No puedo creer que Kara la haya dejado''

''A mami no le gustó, pero como a mí me gusta y a mamá también, ganamos'' Jamie dice encogiéndose de hombros.

''Claro que te gusta, eres tal como Alex''

''Mucha gente dice que nos parecemos mucho. La abuela dice que soy igual a mamá cuando ella tenía mi edad'' Eso hace a Maggie sonreír.

En este momento comprendió a Alex cuando le dijo que quería tener hijos. No es que ella los quisiera ahora, pero podía ver el encanto que Jamie tenía y estaba segura de que Jamie es lo más importante en la vida de Alex.

''Es por aquí'' dijo Jamie cuando finalmente salían del parque. Siguieron caminando por unos momentos en silencio hasta que Jamie, mirándola atentamente, le dice ''Te ves distinta que en la foto de mamá''

La verdad es que sí, obviamente estaba distinta, algunas arrugas se hicieron presentes en estos años y alguna que otra cana también, pero se mantenía en forma. En su trabajo era obligación estarlo, así que todas las mañanas iba al gimnasio, y cuando no podía, salía a correr, justo como hoy. No quería convertirse en el típico detective que no podía ni perseguir a un criminal y se pasaba el día comiendo donuts sentado detrás de un escritorio.

''Si, bueno. Estoy segura que esa foto fue tomada hace… No lo sé, ¿10 años? Todavía no habías nacido'' Jamie asiente pensativa y Maggie acomoda a Gertrude en su brazo, la perrita ya estaba inquieta '' ¿Falta mucho para llegar?'' Maggie pregunta.

''No, ya casi llegamos. Es ahí, al final de la cuadra''

A cada paso que daban juntas, más nervios sentía. Todavía no podía creer que iba a ver a Alex después de todo lo que pasaron, después de tantos años sin escuchar su voz. Después de todo lo que pasaron todavía se encontraba queriendo verla y saber de ella, saber si todo en la vida le había ido como quería, si había cumplido sus sueños… Si era feliz.

Pero no todo sale como uno lo espera, fueron innumerables las veces en las cuales Maggie se encontró imaginando su reencuentro, tal vez en Noonan's, el lugar donde pasaban muchas de sus tardes y muchos de sus desayunos, ya que se quedaban más tiempo del debido en la cama. En esa realidad, siempre volvían, todo era sencillo.

Pero Alex está casada ahora, y tienen una hermosa hija juntas. Maggie podía apostar lo que sea a que Alex era feliz junto a su esposa y a Jamie. Está segura de que esta pelea de la que Jamie habla es solo una pelea normal entre parejas.

''Es aquí'' Dice Jamie entrando al porche de la casa. Fue derecho a donde el timbre está, dando pequeños saltitos para tratar de llegar a él, pero no pudo.

''Esta bien, yo llamo'' Dice Maggie riéndose. Antes de tocar al timbre, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de tranquilizarse. Finalmente tocó al timbre, sentía como si su corazón fuese a salir de su pecho de tan fuerte que latía. A penas termino de tocar el timbre, Jamie volvió a agarrar su mano y esperaron a que alguien saliera.

Ni dos segundos pasaron cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente, una mujer en sus cuarenta, tal vez, rubia y delgada se abalanzó sobre Jamie abrazándola.

''Nos asustaste tanto, cariño'' Dice la mujer abrazando a Jamie. Maggie pudo ver como los ojitos de Jamie se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas. La mujer mira hacia donde Maggie está y le agradece con un asentimiento de cabeza, a lo que Maggie responde con una sonrisa.

''Perdón, mami''

''J'onn, cancela los helicop-'' Alex frenó en seco cuando vio a Maggie, con la mochila de su hija al hombro y con Gertrude en brazos '' ¿Maggie?'' Alex preguntó no saliendo de su asombro ''No J'onn, no era a ti. Jamie está aquí'' J'onn le dijo algo y con un rápido adiós, Alex termina la llamada.

'' ¿Maggie? ¿La conoces?'' Ellen preguntó extrañada.

'' ¡Mamá!'' Jamie corre hacia donde Alex está y esta la levanta.

''Hola, mi amor'' Alex le da un beso en la mejilla ''Vamos a hablar seriamente de todo esto más tarde, ¿Sí?'' Jamie asiente.

''Pero encontré a tu amiga en el parque. Es la de la foto en tu teléfono'' Jamie dice sonriendo.

''Ah… esa Maggie'' Dice Ellen por lo bajo, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que todos puedan escucharlo. '¿Alex le habló de mí?' Maggie pensó.

Alex finalmente mira a Maggie y vuelve a sentir esas mariposas en el estómago que hace años no sentía. Maggie seguía hermosa como la recuerda, los años le sentaron muy bien.

Maggie, quien no ha emitido sonido desde que llegó, seguía plantada en el porche con Gertrude en brazos y mochila al hombro. Alex bajó a Jamie de sus brazos y se acercó a Maggie.

"Maggie, ella es Ellen mi-"

"Su esposa, un gusto" Ellen dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Maggie, quien no fue capaz de saludarla ya que Gertrude estaba en sus brazos, así que solamente asintió a modo de saludo. Ellen rápidamente retiró su mano.

''Vamos, Gertie'' Lentamente Alex sacó a la cachorrita de sus brazos y la puso en el suelo. La perrita salió corriendo adonde Jamie estaba y se puso a jugar con ella. Maggie rio al escuchar el nombre, haciendo que Alex sonría.

Extrañaba ese sonido.

'' ¡Con la pelota adentro no!'' Ellen gritó cuando Jamie agarró la pelotita para jugar, así que la niña se estaba yendo al jardín con Gertrude cuando se detuvo y volvió corriendo hacia donde Maggie estaba.

''Gracias por traerme de vuelta a casa'' Jamie dice y Maggie baja a su altura y Jamie rodea el cuello de Maggie con sus pequeños bracitos, inmediatamente Maggie le devuelve el abrazo.

''No fue nada, Jamie. La próxima vez… solo no te escapes''

''No lo haré. ¡Vamos Gertrude!'' Jamie salió corriendo al jardín nuevamente.

''Todavía no puedo creer que al final le hayas puesto Gertrude'' Maggie dijo levantándose, sonriendo con esos hoyuelos que a Alex tanto le gustaban.

''Si, bueno, a nadie se le ocurría un nombre mejor'' Dice Alex pasándose la mano por el pelo nerviosamente ''Era Gertrude o Doris''

''Tengo que estar contigo en esta, Danvers. Gertrude es mejor'' dice Maggie todavía sin parar de sonreír.

Parecía que el tiempo tampoco había pasado para Alex. Obviamente se mantenía en forma. Maggie se preguntaba si todavía salía a correr a las seis de la mañana todos los días. Su cabello tal como lo recordaba, y exceptuando un par de arrugas en su rostro, Alex seguía siendo Alex.

Por un momento Alex se perdió en la sonrisa de Maggie, en esos hoyuelos que tanto le gustaban; pero se sobresaltó al sentir que Ellen le rodeaba el hombro con los brazos.

''Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, y gracias por traer a nuestra hija de vuelta con nosotras. Estamos eternamente agradecidas'' Ellen le dijo con una forzada sonrisa.

''Si, no fue nada'' Maggie dice, todavía con sus ojos fijos en Alex ''Oh, la mochila'' Maggie se saca la mochila y se la da a Alex ''Su plan de escape consistió en un jugo y un par de galletitas'' Maggie y Alex se ríen ''Es igual a ti''

''Si, sí. Kara me lo recuerda todo el tiempo'' Alex se cruza de brazos y Maggie puede ver lo impaciente que está Ellen detrás de ella, así que decide irse antes de que las cosas se pongan incomodas. No quería que ella sea la causa de ninguna pelea, especialmente si Jamie reacciona así a ellas.

''Debería irme. Nos vemos luego, Danvers'' Maggie sonríe y se da media vuelta sin esperar que Alex responda. Iba ya llegando a la calle cuando escuchó su nombre.

"Maggie" Alex la llama y Maggie se da la vuelta para ver a Alex trotando en su dirección "¿Volviste a la ciudad?"

"Más o menos" Alex espera a que continúe "Vine por un par de semanas por asuntos de la Scinence Division acá, espero estar regresando en un par de semanas a Gotham" Alex asiente.

"Te estas quedando en lo de Winn?" Alex pregunta y Maggie asiente "Lo supuse. Todavía recuerda el trato, ¿no?" Alex dice riendo, Maggie sonrie.

"Si que lo recuerda, él mismo me lo tuvo que recordar un par de veces" Dice Maggie sonrojandose.

"Tuvo que hacer lo mismo conmigo" Al escuchar esto, un sentimiento de felicidad se asentó en el pecho de Maggie, que rápidamente desapareció al escuchar la voz de la esposa de Alex llamándola.

"Alex, cariño; ¿Vamos? Tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas" Maggie pudo jurar que vio a Alex fruncir el ceño ante la mención de 'cariño'.

"Si, ya voy" dijo Alex sin dejar de mirar a Maggie "Deberíamos ponernos al día"

"Claro" Maggie no estaba del todo segura de esto, pero si por un momento dejara de pensar con la cabeza, y pensara con el corazon, sabía que esto era lo correcto "Ellen, un gusto" dijo con una sonrisa forzada "Nos vemos, Danvers"

"Nos vemos, Sawyer"

AL FIN SE ENCONTRARON ALV

Este capítulo va en festejo a nuestro mesaniversario con mi jermoza co-autora, _AgenteDanvers_ (en Wattpad), asi que sí, 2 capítulos en 2 días

PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE: Qué les gustaría ver en esta historia? Nos encantaría tener en cuenta su opinión y sus ideas


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie regresó al departamento de Winn, habían sido muchas emociones para un solo día. Estaba feliz de que Alex fuera feliz, pero había algo que aún la tenía confundida, Alex no parecía muy enamorada de Ellen, lo podía notar en sus ojos, incluso cuando Ellen llamó 'Cariño' a Alex, esta frunció el ceño, como si de algún modo le hubiera molestado, Maggie no pudo pasar por alto esos pequeños detalles, después de todo era detective, sabía que los pequeños detalles siempre eran importantes, y al parecer Jamie había dicho que no era la primera vez que peleaban.

Cuando abrió la puerta del departamento vió a Winn sentado en el sofá, buscando entre varios papeles que estaban extendidos sobre la mesita de centro.

"Pero miren quién está ahí, la detective más gay del mundo" se rió Winn cuando vió a su amiga entrar.

Pero Maggie no estaba de ánimo para bromas, necesitaba hablar con alguien, se acercó al sofá y se sentó junto a su amigo.

"Vi a Alex" Soltó de la nada.

"¿Qué?" Winn frunció el ceño.

"Que vi a Alex" repitió Maggie con una expresión neutra.

"Si, si escuché" El informático suspiró. "Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Investigaste su dirección y fuiste a acosarla? Oh Maggie, eso no esta bien"

"No no, Winn escúchame" Negó con la cabeza. "Yo…es una historia un tanto extraña" Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Winn alzó las cejas sin dejar de ver a Maggie, esperando a que le dijera toda la historia.

"Cuando fui a correr me encontré a Jamie…." Empezó a explicar Maggie, pero su amigo la interrumpió.

"¿Cómo que te encontraste a Jamie?...¡¿Conoces a Jamie?!" Preguntó el IT con confusión.

"Si, Winn, es obvio que conozco a Jamie" contestó.

"Oh…" Winn se quedo pensativo. "Entonces… ¿Apareció de la nada y mágicamente supiste que era Jamie?"

"No no, la encontré en una banca, estaba llorando, obviamente yo no sabía que era Jamie…" Winn la volvió a interrumpir.

"¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Ella está bien?" Preguntó con evidente preocupación.

"Si si, Jamie esta bien, solo… no me interrumpas" Maggie hizo un movimiento con la mano, y le contó a Winn con detalle todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, desde que se encontró a Jamie en el parque hasta que la llevó a su casa.

"Woow" soltó Winn cuando Maggie terminó de hablar.

"Si…woow" suspiró la detective hechando la cabeza hacía atrás.

"¿Y cómo reaccionó Alex al verte?" Preguntó Winn rompiendo el breve silencio que se había formado.

"Bien...obviamente se sorprendió al verme en la puerta de su casa con su hija y su perro, pero su reacción fue tranquila" se encogió de hombros e hizo una pequeña pausa "Winn… se ve hermosa, no puedo creerlo, me atrevo a decir que esta aún más hermosa de lo que recuerdo…y Jamie, Dios, es igual a ella, es como estar viendo una versión miniatura de Alex" Se cubrió la cara con las manos, ocultando su sonrojó al decir en voz alta todo lo que estaba pensando.

De repente tocaron a la puerta.

"Voy enseguida" gritó Winn para después levantarse del sofá.

Maggie aún tenía el rostro oculto entre sus manos, 'Y creí que esto iba a ser un viaje tranquilo, y eso que llevo apenas un día aquí' pensó.

"Maggie!" Escuchó que la llamaban, pero aquella no era voz de Winn.

Al levantar la vista vio a Lena, a Lena Luthor, se levantó de inmediato del sofá "Lena!" La saludó con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo.

"No puedo creerlo Maggie, ha pasado demasiado tiempo" se rió Lena sin romper el abrazo. "No sabía que estabas en la ciudad, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Tuve que venir a arreglar un par de asuntos de la Science Division" explicó la detective cuando se separaron.

"Yo solo vine a recoger unos papeles, le pedí a Winn que me ayudara a revisar algunas cosas para un nuevo proyecto en L-Corp" Sonrió Lena dirigiendo su mirada hacía el técnico.

"Y… aquí están, debo decir que me sigues impresionando, Luthor" sonrió Winn acomodando algunos papeles antes de pasárselos a la CEO.

"Gracias Winn, realmente es un proyecto sencillo, nada relevante" Lena se encogió de hombros mirando a Maggie.

"Que nerds" susurró Maggie con diversión.

Lena iba a contestar pero sintieron una corriente de aire proveniente de la ventana.

"Hola!" Saludó Kara con una gran sonrisa mientras entraba por la ventana, llevaba una caja de donas en las manos. "Maggie!" Dejó la caja en la mesa y se acercó hasta Maggie para abrazarla.

"Hola pequeña Danvers" Le devolvió el abrazo.

"Alex me contó lo que hiciste por Jamie, muchas gracias"

"No hay por que" sonrió Maggie cuando se separaron.

"¿Qué le pasó a Jamie?" Preguntó Lena dirigiendo la mirada hacía la Superheroina.

"Te cuento cuando lleguemos a casa, amor, ¿Lista para irnos?" Sonrió la rubia.

"Espera…¿Amor?" Preguntó la detective alzando las cejas con asombro.

"Si, Kara y yo estamos casadas" explicó Lena y le dió un pequeño beso a Kara.

"Eso es genial, yo siempre supe que había algo entre ustedes dos" sonrió Maggie señalándolas con el dedo. De repente, recordó algo que Alex y ella habían dicho hace mucho tiempo. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara.

"Gracias… Oh Maggie… mañana hay noche de juegos en mi casa, obviamente estás invitada, espero que puedas ir" Dijo Kara mirando extrañada a Maggie por la forma en que ella estaba sonriendo. Esa sonrisa le recordaba a cuando un par de veces encontró a Alex y a Maggie en alguna posición comprometedora; mientras el rostro de Alex se volvía un rojo intenso, en el rostro de Maggie se formaba esta misma sonrisa.

"Claro que si, ahí estaré" Maggie pensó un poco antes de confirmar que iría, no sabía si era buena idea, era obvio que Alex iba a estar ahí y probablemente iba a ir acompañada de su perfecta esposa, pero quería estar con sus amigos, probablemente cuando volviera a Gotham no los vería en mucho tiempo. Además probablemente podría hecharle en cara a Alex el hecho de que Kara y Lena estan juntas ahora.

"Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, Winn lleva alcohol alienígena o no te dejaré pasar" bromeó Kara, todavía mirando extrañada a Maggie por la sonrisa diabólica que tenía plasmada en la cara.

"Nos vemos mañana chicos, descansen" se despidió Lena con la mano, Kara la cargó y ambas salieron por la ventana.

"Creí que ibas a decir que no ibas a ir, o ibas a inventar una excusa para no ir o algo así" Dijo Winn con una gran sonrisa.

"Por un segundo pensé en hacerlo, pero estaré poco tiempo en la ciudad y cuando vuelva a Gotham pasara mucho tiempo para volver a verlos a todos" Maggie se encogió de hombros con un gesto.

"Oww, yo sabía que si tenías sentimientos… ven acá, ¿Quién quiere un abrazo?" Winn extendió sus brazos con una pequeña sonrisita.

"Eres un tonto" se rió Maggie, aceptando el abrazo de su amigo.

-7u7-

Alex y Ellen ya habían hablado con Jamie, se aseguraron que Jamie entendiera que lo del divorcio no era su culpa y le habían hecho entender que nada de lo que pasara entre ellas afectaría en el amor que sentían por la pequeña. Jamie prometió que no volvería a escapar de casa, pero era de esperarse que recibiría un castigo, no volaría con Kara durante tres semanas.

Alex se encontraba en la sala mirando su celular, ya era algo tarde, Ellen había acompañado a Jamie a la cama, Alex pensó que sería bueno que Ellen y Jamie tuvieran un momento a solas, después de todo Alex tendría muchas noches para acompañar a Jamie a la cama, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Ellen.

Ellen salió de la habitación de Jamie después de algunos minutos.

"¿Ya esta dormida?" Preguntó la agente, a lo que la rubia asintió. "Bien…umm…quiero hablar contigo" Habló con nerviosismo, no sabía por dónde empezar.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Ellen acercándose hasta dónde estaba Alex.

"¿Qué fue toda la 'escena' de hace rato?" Alex alzó una ceja.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Ellen con confusión.

"Cuando Maggie llegó te presentaste como mi esposa, y luego me llamaste cariño" Explicó Alex. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Oh" Ellen se cruzó se brazos. "Soy tú esposa, ¿no? Y además, ¿Qué tiene de malo que te llame 'cariño'?" Le guiñó un ojo a Alex, haciendo que esta desviara la mirada.

"No, Ellen, ya no eres mi esposa, y que casualidad que después de tanto me dijeras 'cariño' justo enfrente de Maggie"

"Sigo siendo tu esposa, Alex, los trámites del divorcio aún no están listos, además ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara cuando vi a tu ex prometida?"

"No tienes derecho de sentir celos, o lo que sea que haya sido eso." Alex trató de no alzar la voz. "Si, pase muchas cosas con Maggie, pero ya no somos nada, al igual que tu y yo" se iba a levantar de sofá pero sintió como Ellen agarraba su muñeca, impidiéndole levantarse.

"Vamos Agente Danvers, no sea tan dura conmigo" Se acercó hasta el rostro de Alex quedando a muy poca distancia.

Alex de inmediato giró el rostro, pero Ellen la tomó de las mejillas obligándola a verla, y acercó sus labios lentamente hasta que se tocaron con los de la Agente, al principio Alex no correspondió al beso, pero después de unos segundos no pudo resistirse más, siguió el beso que al principio era lento pero poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel, Ellen metió una mano dentro de la camiseta de Alex, haciendo que Alex se sobresaltara un poco.

"Ellen…" la llamó en medio del beso.

La rubia se separó de Alex para poder verla a los ojos, su respiración era agitada y tenía una sonrisa fanfarrona.

"No me gusta pelear contigo, Alex" tomó el rostro de la agente y metió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Lo se…" susurró Alex.

Ellen le dio una media sonrisa e intentó volver a besarla, pero Alex le pone una mano en el pecho, alejándola un poco.

"Por favor, no continues" Pidió Alex con la respiración un poco agitada. "Esto no está bien"

"¿Por qué no? Aún soy tu esposa"

"No, Ellen, ya hablamos de esto, no podemos pelear y luego simplemente arreglarlo… así" contestó la Agente recordando cuando su matrimonio empezaba a ir mal, ella y Ellen siempre peleaban y al final ambas terminaban desnudas, creían que de ese modo lo podían solucionar, pero con el paso del tiempo solo empeoró todo.

"Entiendo…" suspiró Ellen. "Será mejor que me vaya" Se levantó del sofá sin decir otra palabra y agarró las llaves de su auto.

"Escucha, quiero seamos amigas, quiero que Jamie sepa que nos llevamos bien y que podemos tener una conversación sin que tu quieras golpearme con la silla o sin que yo te quiera lanzar platos" Alex bromeó un poco para aligerar el ambiente, lo cual hizo sonreír a Ellen.

"Claro que si, yo también quiero que seamos amigas, no quiero que Jamie se vea más afectada por todo esto" Dijo Ellen. "Ten


	7. Chapter 7

'' ¿En qué piensas?'' Winn le preguntó a Maggie cuando el capítulo de Brooklyn 99 terminó. Maggie apenas había tocado su café.

"No lo sé, Winn" dijo Maggie soltando un largo suspiro. Winn se acercó más a ella en el sofá rodeándola en un abrazo. ''Es estúpido seguir pensando en una persona de la forma en que lo hago cuando pienso en Alex. Es estúpido y vergonzoso y no quiero seguir así''

"Está bien si no vas hoy Maggie, nadie te va a culpar por no ir. Si quieres yo tampoco voy, podemos quedarnos en casa, preparamos una cena y hacemos un mega maratón de Brooklyn 99" dijo Winn con una sonrisa.

"No no, quiero ir, enserio quiero ir. Pero no sé si quiero ver a Alex y a su... Su esposa, esa tal Helen" dijo Maggie con disgusto. Winn suelta una carcajada al escuchar el nombre.

"Es Ellen" dice todavía riendo.

"Lo que sea" Maggie se encoje de hombros "todavía no quiero verlas juntas, cualquiera sea su nombre" estaba celosa de esa Helen y ya lo había aceptado.

Winn por su parte dudó en decirle o no que Alex y Ellen se estaban divorciando. Habían hecho un trato y él no pensaba romperlo, pero al ver a Maggie así de preocupada lo hacía dudar. Tal vez si la hacía ir a la noche de juegos se enteraría por sí sola. Aunque ganas de contarle no le faltaban. Además sabía que Ellen no iba a ir a la noche de juegos, nunca iba. Pero Jamie si, y le va a encantar que Maggie vaya.

"¿Sabes? Vamos a hacer así: vamos un rato, te encontrás con todos los Superamigos y cuando te sientas incomoda, nos venimos, ¿sí?"

Maggie lo pensó por un momento. Después de todo ya le había dicho que si a Kara y a Lena. Además, tenía que cobrarle la apuesta a Alex. Tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de volver a ver a sus amigos de nuevo antes de irse a Gotham.

''Está bien, vamos'' dijo asintiendo. Winn le sonrió y se levantó del sofá después de darle un abrazo rápido. Maggie lo miró confundida '' ¿Dónde vas?''

''Lena me preguntó si podía ir un rato antes, así ultimábamos los detalles que quedaban del proyecto. ¿Querés ir?'' Winn preguntó mientras se ajustaba la campera.

''No, está bien'' Maggie dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano ''Todavía me tengo que duchar de todas formas''

''Esta bien, Mags. ¡Nos vemos después!'' y con eso, cerró la puerta a su espalda dejando a Maggie sola en el departamento.

Maggie soltó un largo suspiro dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sus pensamientos yendo inmediatamente a Alex y a Jamie. Recordó la mirada que tenía Alex cuando la vio allí parada con Gertrude en brazos y eso la hizo reír. Mejor aún, el ' _John, cancela los helicópteros'_

Estaba segura de que Alex es la mejor mamá del mundo. Lo dijo por primera vez el día que se separaron y lo sigue pensando. Extrañaba a Alex, pero de una forma que no era solo de pareja. La extrañaba siendo su amiga, extrañaba reírse con ella y pasar horas hablando de todo y de nada. Capaz que esta vez si podían ser amigas. Lo habían intentado al principio pero fue todo muy rápido, no habían tenido tiempo para adaptarse, pero ahora sí.

Con ese pensamiento en mente y la idea de que tenía que cobrar la apuesta, se levantó del sofá dirigiéndose al baño para una larga ducha.

-:D-

Maggie llegó al apartamento que compartían Kara y Lena media hora después de lo que habían acordado. Se quedó en el pasillo frente a la puerta del apartamento por minutos tratando de convencerse de golpear y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

No quería ver a Alex con esa Helen. No quería ver como Alex hace las cosas que hacían juntas con otra mujer, no importa que esa mujer sea su esposa. Pero tenía que superarlo y seguir adelante con su vida, como lo hizo todos estos años, así que se decidió por golpear, además estaba segura de que Kara sabía que estaba allí y eso lo hace más vergonzoso todo.

A penas termino de golpear cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y una sonriente Kara la recibió.

'' ¡Maggie!'' Kara prácticamente gritó atrayendo a Maggie para envolverla en un abrazo.

Una sonrisa se formó rápidamente en el rostro de Maggie.

''Hola pequeña Danvers'' Dijo Maggie rodeando a Kara en un abrazo.

"Pasa pasa" dice Kara haciéndose a un lado para que Maggie pueda entrar. Después de recorrer un corto pasillo, llegaron al living, todos estaban allí. James con su novia Karen sentados en el sofá frente a la televisión junto a Winn que estaba jugando a un videojuego. En el otro sofá estaba Lena con su copa de vino riéndose de algo que Alex dijo, que estaba junto a ella y por último vio a Jamie, que estaba en la mesita de café coloreando un libro.

"Llegó Maggie!" Kara gritó haciendo que todos la miraran.

''Maggie!'' Jamie soltó los lápices de colores que tenía en la mano y corrió hacia Maggie. Maggie se pone a la altura de Jamie y la niña le rodea el cuello con sus pequeños bracitos.

''Hola, peque'' Maggie dice abrazando a Jamie, levantándola en sus brazos.

Maggie deja a Jamie en el suelo para poder abrazar a James que venía caminando en su dirección con los brazos abiertos.

''Hola, Maggie'' dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja abrazándola.

'' ¿Cómo has estado?'' Pregunta Maggie rompiendo el abrazo.

''Muy bien. Maggie, quiero que conozcas a Karen, mi prometida'' Maggie lo mira con sorpresa.

''Al fin diste el paso, James'' Maggie dice haciendo reír a James ''Maggie Sawyer, un gusto'' dice extendiendo la mano hacia Karen, ella inmediatamente la toma.

''He escuchado mucho sobre ti, es un placer'' La mujer dice.

''Lo mismo digo'' Maggie también ha escuchado cosas muy buenas sobre ella, sobretodo de Winn, que estaba muy feliz por su amigo.

''Maggie'' La voz de Lena a sus espaldas hace que se dé vuelta enfrentándola.

''Lena'' Maggie sonríe besando la mejilla de Lena. Como ya se habían visto el día anterior, su reencuentro hoy no fue mucho, Maggie se encontró con la mirada de Alex por encima del hombro Lena. Sus ojos se conectaron y Alex mantuvo la mirada puesta en ella, pero Maggie la apartó.

 _Amigas, Sawyer._ Se dijo a sí misma.

Se separó del abrazo con Lena y le sonrió, su mirada se encontró de nuevo con la de Alex y esta vez no la apartó. Al parecer todo el mundo se dio cuenta de la tensión creciente y empezaron a irse a sus lugares. Todos menos Kara, que se quedó allí quejándose del repartidor de la pizza.

"Kara, amor. ¿Porque no vamos a la cocina a aprontar las cosas para la cena?" Lena dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kara, cinchando de ella para la cocina.

"Pero el repartidor está por llegar" Kara respondió sin moverse del lugar.

"Kara. Vamos" Lena dijo haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacia Maggie.

"Pero el repar- auch" Kara se quejó cuando Lena le pellizcó el brazo.

"No siquiera te duele. Vamos" cuando Lena la cinchó esta vez, Kara la siguió sin decir una palabra. Dejando a Alex y a Maggie solas en la entrada.

Un silencio algo incómodo se asentó entre ellas. Había tantas cosas que decir pero a su vez ninguna sabía por dónde empezar. Maggie estaba a punto de decirle acerca de su apuesta cuando Alex dio unos pasos en su dirección, quedándose cara a cara con Maggie.

"Gracias, por lo de ayer" Alex le dice nunca dejando de mirarla a los ojos "Tenía tanto miedo de que le podría haber pasado algo" la tristeza en los ojos de Alex hizo que Maggie quisiera abrazarla y no soltarla nunca. Pero se contuvo.

 _Amigas._

"Creo que lo tenías todo controlado, Danvers. Con los helicópteros y todo" eso hizo sonreír a Alex.

"Si bueno, algo tenía que hacer" dijo Alex encogiéndose de hombros. Otra vez cayeron en ese silencio algo incómodo. Alex cambia su peso de un pie al otro y se pasa la mano por la nuca incómodamente antes de soltar "¿tepuedoabrazar?" y enseguida su rostro se vuelve un rojo intenso.

Maggie la mira confundida, sin haber entendido lo que dijo "¿Que dijiste, Danvers?"

Alex se aclara la garganta "Dije si... Si te podía dar un-un abrazo"

Por un momento ninguna se movió, pero tan pronto como Maggie asintió, Alex caminó los dos pasos que las separaban y sintió como Maggie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso, su mejilla recostada en su hombro. Inmediatamente ella tiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Maggie, atrayéndola más hacia ella. Sintió a Maggie exhalar un suspiro y sonrió. Extrañaba esto.

 _AMIGAS._

Se separaron de golpe al escuchar que el timbre sonaba.

"Debe de ser el repartidor" dijo Alex mirando a Kara que venía corriendo, seguida de Jamie.

"Comidaaaaa" Jamie y Kara gritaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo a Alex y a Maggie reír.

"Debes de estar muy orgullosa de ella, es muy... Muy tu" los ojos de Alex se suavizan, todavía mirando a Jamie hablar con el repartidor.

"No podría haber pedido a alguien mejor" dice con una sonrisa.

Y es en ese momento en el cual Maggie deja de sentir ese rencor que tenía hacia Alex. Aunque era mínimo, lo podía sentir. En ese momento Maggie entendió porque Alex tomó la decisión que tomó, y no puede culparla.

"¡Amor!" Lena grita de la cocina cuando Kara volvía con las cajas de pizza "No hay más potstickers!"

"¿QUE?" dice Kara horrorizada.

''Hablando de Kara y Lena..." dice Maggie con una sonrisa de lado.

"Si, lo sé. La apuesta" dice Alex negando "No puedo creer que haya aceptado hacer eso. Qué asco"

"Vamos, Danvers. El helado vegano no te pareció tan malo después de todo" dijo Maggie empezando a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás "esto tampoco lo va a hacer" dijo sonriendo.

Alex hace una mueca de desagrado "Eso lo veremos"

WELL HELLO ahre

Ponele que el capítulo esta un poco tarde, mala mía. Putos exámenes :'(

Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
